The Diary of Secrets'
by 0553140
Summary: Johnny, Mavy and their friends at the Hotel Transylvania learn a long hidden secret about the young man's past relatives.


EPILOGUE

It was year 1935 on the night before Christmas, and most of the occupants of the large mansion (situated in a beautiful place in Maryland London) were already sleeping or were just about ready to fall into the dream world.

And yet there were those still wide awake at this late hour.

Richard'' Rick'' O'Connoll sighed as he stepped inside the sanctuary of the large bedroom belonging to him and his gorgeous wife.

He gave a faint smile when he saw his wife sitting on the edge of their bed with a large book sitting on the bedside table in front of her. A quill was held between slim fingers and the glasses sitting on her nose made her look like an angel.

At least to him.

'' Have you finally finished writing that book, Evy?'' Rick asked softly as he padded over to the bed and made himself comfortable on the squishy, yet firm mattress.

His wife, Evelyn O'Connoll, turned to glance at him with a smirk on her rosy lips.

She sat on the very edge of their large king-sized bed with the soft, red silk covers and looked down at her writing thoughtfully. She had been putting the final touches on the large book sitting on the bedside-table, but now it was finally finished.

It was more like a book than a diary now with the amount of detail she'd crammed onto its pages, but she was very proud of what she'd accomplished after two years of writing.

'' Yes, Rick. Sadly, no one but our family will be able to read it.'' Evy said with a smile as she showed her husband the finished diary.'' This will be Alex's once his old enough to have it and I hope he will pass it on to his children.''

'' If he is blessed with any.'' Rick said as his eyes looked over his beautiful wife's amazing hand-writing on thin pages. The heavy thing was the size of a small paving-slab and thrice as thick.

Smiling, he turned to kiss Evelyn's neck.'' Because at the moment he isn't interested in girls at all. He is in the library all the time nowadays, or in the Museum where my wife works as the Curator. Well, whenever she isn't too busy exploring the world and looking for more ancient, priceless artifacts that is.''

He trailed his lips up his wife's neck to her rosy lips and pressed a gentle kiss on them.'' I was hoping that after what happened with the ''Bracelet of Anubis'' his thirst for knowledge would have slowed down. But like I said in that horrid tomb where we found that cursed object, he is becoming more and more like you every day.''

'' All sweet and attractive and... devilishly charming.'' Evy joked with a grin as she deepened the kiss her husband was giving him.

'' No... its the driving me crazy part.'' Rick said as he easily lifted the huge book from his wife's slender hands and set it down on the mattress. Taking the glasses from her face, he set those aside as well and circled his arms around Evy's slender waist.

Evy gave a delighted squeal as her handsome husband pulled her towards the very center of the wide bed and pressed her into the soft covers. She gave a low moan as his lips kissed her bossom, then her neck before moving to her lips again.

'' I still remember...'' he breathed out,'' how it felt to lose you. No matter how short the moment of loss was... it felt like my whole world was crashing down on me. The ache in my chest was so great it almost seemed like my heart would burst.'''

'' Rick...'' Evelyn shuddered out as he looked deep into her husband's eyes,'' I felt the same when I thought I would loose you. I went back for you because I couldn't bare to let you go.''

'' Oh, Evy,'' Rick whispered as he pressed his face in her dark curly hair,'' I love you... like no other woman I'd ever loved in my past. No one is... more beautiful or more unique than you are.''

'' Perhaps princess Nefertiti, though.'' Evy said with a small laugh as she almost melted into her husband's arms.

'' I wouldn't know.'' Rick said with an amused laugh.'' But you are more than a reincarnation of her. To ME, you are! And I wouldn't give up the Evy I have in my arms for the princess of Egypt. No matter how beautiful she may have been.''

'' Oh, Rick.'' Evelyn said, giggling.'' I love you, too, and I wouldn't want anyone else but you in my life.''

SSSWWWIIIISSSSHHHHH

CLUNK!

Both humans turned to look as their windows were slammed open by a huge gust of wind. But it wasn't that cold; it was warm, like the winds of a desert.

The big candle on Evy's bedside table flickered and went out, sending the room into darkness.

The pages of the open diary swirled until they stopped at the chapter where Evy had described seeing the vision of her former self being lovingly congratulated by her father, the Pharaoh.

'' Welll done... my daughterrr... I ammm verrryyy proud of youuu and yourrr familyyy...''

Evy's dark eyes widened as she heard the unmistakeable, ghostly whisper in the wind that had come through the open window.

'' Wh-what is... this?'' Rick spoke in a hushed tone as the wind ruffled his sand-colored hair. He held his wife close.

He, too, had clearly heard a voice in the wind, though he had no idea what it had said.

Evy gave a wide smile and snuggled into the warmth of her husband's arms.'' It was someone who's voice I've heard only once in a vision.'' she answered, her voice a mere whisper.

Rick's eyes widened as he stared down into Evy's beautiful ink-black eyes that were a mirror image of her mother's eyes. He knew exactly whom his wife was talking about.

'' What did he say?'' he asked her, stroking the side of her chin with his thumb.

Evy smiled at him widely.'' He is proud. Proud of me, our son and his daughter's husband.''

Slowly, a smile grazed Rick's handsome features and he tightened his grip on his wife's shoulders.

It was strangely comforting to know that Evy's '' father'' was looking down at their family with a proud smile on his face.

As he showered his giggling wife with loving kisses, he again thanked the creators of life that Evy had been given back to him.

END OF EPILOGUE


End file.
